The present invention relates to a device for the magnetic treatment of fluids such as gases or liquids flowing in a conduit, wherein such device includes a plurality of magnets for imparting a magnetic field of like polarity to the fluid where said magnets are arranged peripherally about a pipe or other fluid conduit within which is a flowing fluid.
Calcium carbonate and other mineral compounds which contain crystal forming materials such as calcium, sodium, and magnesium are often naturally abundant in public water supplies (municipal water supply sources, wells, industrial water supply sources, etc.). These crystal forming materials are prone to accumulate on the interior pipe walls and to form deposits and scale which over time, build up in sufficient amounts to restrict water flow. Iron or other ferrous pipe is prone to rust or corrosion which weakens the pipe. Algae is also prone to adhere to pipe surfaces; the algae multiplies and forms a thick slime to protect itself which reduces fluid flow, and at the same time induces microbiological corrosion which eats through the pipe wall. These three effects--scaling, corrosion, and algae growth--lower the flow rate and efficiency of pipes, and may cause the pipes to leak and even burst. These three effects, particularly those which cause a buildup on a pipe wall also reduce thermal transfer characteristics of the pipe or other fluid conduit (such as plates in a plate type heat exchanger, or either the interior or exterior of tubes in a shell and tube type heat exchanger) which is particularly detrimental in heat exchangers and other hydronic equipment.
Oil well pumps and the steel pipe or tubing which carries crude oil to the surface are normally susceptible to scaling, corrosion, and algaes, because of the large amount of high-mineral-content water that normally accompanies the crude oil. As a result, the pumps and tubing become restricted and weakened so that they pump and carry less oil, leak, and even burst. Also, many crude oil deposits are high in paraffin, causing heavy "paraffining" of the pumps and well tubing, which restricts the pumps and tubing, eventually stopping the flow of crude oil from the well.
It is known to use chemicals, usually acids and expensive biocides, to prevent, dissolve or remove these materials from the pipes. However, these are not always effective, the chemicals may be toxic or expensive and frequently these chemicals provide a long term operating expense as they must be continuously added to the fluid.
Magnetic devices are known to be useful for preventing scaling, corrosion and algae growth in pipes. Magnetic devices have also been useful for improving the fuel consumption of, and reducing the undesirable emissions of engines, i.e., internal combustion, as well as jet propulsion. Such undesirable emissions include for example, HC, NOx, CO and other undesirable byproducts of incomplete combustion, as well as soot, carbon and varnish buildup in the same. Similar benefits are also realized when magnetic devices are used to treat fuels being supplied to boilers, furnaces, and other such devices wherein hydrocarbon fuels are used. Generally these magnetic devices comprise a plurality of magnets spaced axially along the pipes. Also known are magnetic devices which are integrated into a pipe or otherwise are integrated into the structure of the device. Three different arrangements of these magnets are generally known:
In a first arrangement, longitudinal magnets, i.e., `bar` magnets are used. These magnets are positioned longitudinally along the direction of flow with respect to the pipe or conduit. Such for example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,535 to Risk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,143 to Carpenter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,559 to Sanderson.
In a second arrangement, magnets are oriented with opposite poles or `unlike` poles directed with respect to the interior of a pipe or conduit. Such for example are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,683 and 5,269,916, both to Clair which illustrates a magnet wherein both north "N" and south "S" poles are directed towards the interior of the pipe or conduit.
In a third arrangement, magnets are all oriented with same poles, `like` or common poles (either all `north` or all `south` poles) directed with respect to interior the pipe or conduit. Such for example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,226 to Adam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,512 to Adam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901 to Adam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,479 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,852 to Kovacs as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,498 to Kulish, all of which illustrate the benefits of such magnet arrangements for treating liquids. Further examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,544 and 4,020,590, both to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,277 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,344 to Ambrose, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,759 to McGrath which describe benefits of using same pole treatment in horticultural and metal treatment related processes.
Faraday's law provides that an electrical current is generated in a conductor when a conductor moves through magnetic flux lines of a magnetic field, and, that the strength of the current is directly related to the angle of intersection of the moving conductor with the magnetic flux lines. The strength of the current is strongest, when the angle of intersection of the moving conductor with flux lines is perpendicular (90.degree.), and, the strength of the current is essentially zero when the moving conductor is parallel to the flux lines, i.e., when there is no angle of intersection of the moving conductor with flux lines (0.degree.). This effect is described in known texts, including Physics--A General Introduction (2.sup.nd Ed), Alan Van Heuvelen, Harper Collins--Publishers at Chapter 28, titled "Induced EMF".
In fluids flowing through conduits (i.e., pipes and tubes) the fluid acts as a moving conductor. Introducing a magnetic flux into the flowing fluid will generate electrical currents and ionize some of the molecules of the fluid, as well as of any dissolved and suspended solids. In accordance with Faraday's law, the more perpendicular these magnetic flux lines are in respect to the flowing fluid, the more effective the imparted magnetic treatment to the fluid will be. The reverse is also true as the more oblique the magnetic flux lines are in respect to the flowing fluid, the less effective the imparted magnetic treatment to the fluid will be.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,544 and 4,020,590 to Albert Roy Davis were based on the discovery that North and South Pole magnetic fields have different and opposite effects on organic substances (seeds) and inorganic substances (metal alloys). This principle was also explained in regard to the different effects of North and South Pole magnetic fields on living organisms in the book "Magnetism and It's Effect On The Living System" by Albert Roy Davis and Walter C. Rawls, first published in 1974. In this writing it is further explained that North and South Pole magnetic fields impart opposite spins to electrons which can be easily seen by placing the different poles close to a black and white television screen. It can be deduced from this that there may be a different effect of North and South Poles on the molecular components of fluids and any dissolved or suspended materials which may be carried in fluids.
U.S. Patent prior art of the aforementioned third type of arrangement (plural magnets all oriented with same pole directed to the interior of the conduit) may take advantage of the different effects of North and South Pole magnetic fields at the molecular level. In some examples of prior art South Pole magnetic flux is mentioned as the most advantageous for the treatment of fluids in a conduit."
Two shortcomings of same pole devices that utilize at least two magnets mounted in opposing fashion about the periphery of a pipe or conduit occur as the like polarity magnetic fields approach the center of the conduit. One shortcoming is a progressive decrease in the effective application of Faraday's law to the fluid. The other shortcoming is progressive and extraordinary decrease in the strength of the single pole magnetic field that contacts the molecular components of the fluid and any dissolved or suspended substances that are carried by the fluid. These shortcomings are noteworthy because as per Albert Roy Davis a single polarity magnetic field, north or south, may be intentionally selected and applied for different and specific beneficial aspects of fluid treatment.
The shortcomings discussed above occur because, as the like pole magnetic flux lines approach each other inside the conduit, they naturally repel one another. The direction of the magnetic flux lines becomes progressively more oblique to the flow of the fluid, creating progressively decreasing angles of intersection with the fluid from 90.degree. (lessening the application of Faraday's Law) and ultimately parallel or 0.degree. (no application of Faraday's Law) usually in the region at or near the center of the conduit or pipe. At the same time the repelling same polarity fields create a counter directional push back away from the center of the conduit, which tends to extraordinarily weaken the net magnetic field in regions at and near the center of the pipe or conduit. The result is a "dead zone" of negligible or no magnetic treatment usually at or near the center of the pipe or conduit where any magnetic flux lines are substantially parallel to the direction of fluid flow and are at an extraordinarily low strength.
Attempts have been made to overcome certain deficiencies in the art of magnetic conditioning of fluids. Many of the described prior art devices provide sets of magnets which are spaced about the periphery of a conduit having their "south" poles facing the interior of the pipe. This use of magnets may provide good flux into the conduit, but as mentioned above at or near the center axis of the conduit the flux lines are deflected from each other due to their like polarity.
Other described prior art provide methods and means to increase or enhance the ordinary strength of magnetic flux to boost the penetration into a pipe or conduit. Some examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,777 to Jones which discusses a `diverter band` which ostensibly increases the strength of the magnet in a South pole only treatment process. Also interesting to note is a similar attempt to increase the ordinary strength of magnetic flux in an arrangement of magnets spaced around a pipe using different poles (North and South). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,683, 5,269,915 and 5,366,623 to Clair describe various configurations of magnets, pole piece elements and concentrator elements intended to be magnetic power boosters for their associated magnets. However Clair's devices aid to effectively increase the magnetic field strength being directed to the interior of a pipe or conduit but do not change the arrangement of magnetic flux lines inside the pipe or conduit.
In arrangements of plural magnets with opposing like poles the "dead zone" of negligible or no magnetic treatment at or near the center of the pipe or conduit is not overcome by increasing or enhancing the ordinary strength of the magnets as the fields are still deflected from each other due to their like polarity. Furthermore, the extraordinary low strength of the magnetic field in and near the "dead zone" may be exacerbated by increasing or enhancing the ordinary strength of the magnets because the counter directional push back away from the center of the conduit may also be increased.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for an apparatus and process for the improved magnetic treatment of flowing fluids in a conduit which overcomes the shortcomings of the art which are denoted above.